User talk:The pear
Battle Of The Docks - The Untold Story! On April 6th 1752, Captain Skull X threatened the king of spain, and leader of The Delta Empire, Pearson Wright, that if he did not get his men straight, something very bad would happen to him. Pearson teleported to Skull, and his two body guards came with him. Captain Skull X's men started insulting Pearson and his guards immediately so Pearson teleported away and the guards stayed there to make sure nobody followed him. Captain Skull X then lied and took screen shots to make it appear as if they were there to arrest them. The EITC then showed up and open fired on the two guards. As the guards cried out for help to the fellow Deltans, Pearson immediately teleported back to aid. Remy of Remy's renegades and Jade stormfury of Spartan's Savviest also teleported to help Pearson. The Entire Delta Empire teleported and then formed a line to protect the injured guards. Captain Skull X began open firing on The Delta Empire, and then The Deltans returned fire and soon EITC and Marines began to fall. Pearson called for a logical geographical retreat to Dundee where he had more allies waiting and he would sneak attack the EITC as they walked right into his death trap. The EITC ' quote ' noobs, saw this as the deltans surrendering. Then The Delta Empire came back in a charge and completely demolished the EITC and Skull's Marines. The Delta Empire invited them to a pvp. They denied it and cowardly teleported away to a quiet server where they could watch Samuel Redbeard and Cad Bane enjoy a cup of tea by the fire together as theire men got blown to bits. The Delta Empire won the battle by a land slide, and the EITC and Skull's marines were brutally slaughtered in return for attacking innocent guards. um sure i guess ty? Story Your story should be a page, not on your talk page. Your talk page is for when people want to send you messages. I'll gladly turn it into a page for you though via copy and paste Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 10:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Who are you? Are you Pearson Wright? Breaking Rules Your breaking rules, which I don't tolerate. I'll report you to an admin if I must. Please visit the rule page here. Refresh your memory. Yelling in all caps is going to eventually get you a strike. In other news, I have made you a signature, tell me if you like it. You can't use it until I activate it, and I need to, because you don't know coding yet. User:The pearPearson Wright So, the word Pearson links to your userpgae, Wright links to your talk page, which is where it is, so it's bolded. The Pear links to your contributions. Again, don't try to use it until you tell me if you like it, and I activate it. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 12:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't Use My Pics You used the Ranger's Scimitar in your userpage and said it belonged to your friend Christopher. In case you ddin't know, if the owner of the picture on this wiki wants you to take it down, you have to. That's a wikia rule, sorry. I removed it from your userpage because you did not have permission. Ask before you use other peoples pics. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 14:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You have my pity You forever have my pity. Seeing how you act all the time, on the Wiki and the game, you are obviously a child. There is so much I can say to you, but I'd get a strike for it.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 22:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey pearson Samuel is grand lord marshal smart one. And even if HE DID go pirate, Your far worse than anyone possible. I here by challenge your right to become grand lord marshal. Nick, Nikolai Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC)